


The One Where Chandler Comes Out

by jrjsunflowers



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Come on, Coming Out, i love that show but like, this is so short bc i can't find the energy to put actual effort into a fic about friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrjsunflowers/pseuds/jrjsunflowers
Summary: “I know what you’re thinking, Chandler isn’t the type to just go around and kissing girls, and you’re right. Chandler isn’t the type to just go around kissinggirls.”





	The One Where Chandler Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay, but Chandler definitely knew that was a guy, Ross just made fun of him so he tried to cover it up."/"What if Ross was a good person, though?" Essentially my entire reasoning for writing this

Ross took a moment to steady himself at the bar. Maybe he was older now, but he struggled to remember what he used to find fun about bars. When he got married he hesitated to give all of this up, but now that he’s back, he can’t comprehend why. Between the lights pulsing and the blaring music, he’d kill to just go home. 

He lost Chandler about an hour ago. He said something about someone making eyes at him, just before disappearing in the crowd. He didn’t want to search for him, he’d probably be annoyed at the interruption. But he knew he’d worry if he didn’t let him know he was leaving. 

A few girls tried to pull him into a dance as he crossed the bar and he politely declined. The strobe lights shone directly in his eyes, and the more he blinked it away the more he it blocked his vision.

Finally he recognized the pattern on his friends shirt and pushed through the crowd, only to see he must have tracked down the girl, given they were making out against the wall. He almost couldn’t see through the darkness of the corner, tucked away from the lights.

Hey, I’m going to take off.” He nudged his arm slightly to make sure he heard him.

Chandler looked at him with wide eyes as he looked at the person he was with. 

The moment he realized it was a boy he took a step back, he wasn’t sure why. 

“Wait-” Chandler looked between the two of them. He approached his friend while looking down. “Wait for me outside, please. I’ll explain everything.” 

Ross hastily nodded and left him as he pushed through the crowd a final time. 

The air outside was chilly, contrasting with the heat they baked in before entering the club. The moon was barely peeking over the skyline and the wind gently bit at his fingertips. His favorite part about the city was the constant background noise you could hear at any time of day. It was usually a variant of cars honking, police sirens, or distant conversations. 

The door of the club opened and he whipped his head up only to see a couple, completely wasted, laughing over what appeared to be nothing. The girl hailed a cab as he sat on the curb and drunkenly mumbled something about the graffiti across the street.

He was so focused on the couple that he almost didn't notice Chandler approaching him. 

"Hey, man." He rubbed the back of his neck. "About what you saw…"

"I can pretend I didn't see, if you want." He interrupted. 

"Because it's so shameful?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No, no, I just want you to have the control here. It's your secret, that I clearly wasn't meant to see." He swallowed. "I'm sorry, my only experience with this kind of stuff was Carol." 

"You're doing fine." He took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you at some point, I just couldn't figure out the right time. You're my best friend, man." 

He put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"I like boys but I also like girls." He relaxed his shoulders and let out an airy breath. "I guess it's called bisexual." 

"Thank you for telling me." He squeezed his shoulder. "And that guy?" 

Chandler glanced over to the door where the guy was waiting. "He's a fireman." He mouthed.

"Well, what are you doing talking to me?" He shoved him slightly. 

Chandler headed back but gave him one last look. 

"Go on." Ross teased him. The burst of noise that accompanied the door being open reminded him just how tired he was. He smiled to himself as he took in the view of the buildings as he made his way home.


End file.
